I Get Weak  A Song Fanfic
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Danny and Lindsay find they can't sleep cause they both love each other. What happens when Danny comes over to declare his love to Lindsay! DL all the way!


**I Get Weak – A Song Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters of CSI NY!!

The Song Lyrics that are in this Story are from the song: **I Get Weak by Belinda Carlisle**

Note: SMUT ALERT!! NC-17 Rating here!!!

-------------------------------

When Im with you

I shake inside

My hearts all tangled up

My tongue is tied its crazy

Lindsay and Danny were in their office going over evidence and every once in awhile Danny would glance up and stare at Lindsay with eyes full of love and lust. Lindsay smiled at him and went back to going though evidence.

Hours later Danny and Lindsay finished going though evidence and they solved the case. It was time to go home.

"Calling it a night Danny?" Lindsay asked Danny

"Yeah I am tired beyond words." Danny replied.

"Ok have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow!" Lindsay said and smiled sweetly to Danny

-------------------------------------

Cant walk, cant talk, cant eat, cant sleep  


Lindsay got home to her apartment and opened the door and changed into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She got into bed and found herself not falling asleep. Thoughts were going though her head left and right. _Oh good grief I can't sleep!! I can't think straight…I get all flustered when I am near him. I think I am truly in love with him. _

"I am in love with Danny Messer!" Lindsay declared to herself out loud and smiled.

--------------------

Danny walked into his apartment and stripped down into his boxers and his wifebeater. He climbed into bed and found himself not falling asleep either. Thoughts started to go though his head too. _I can't stop thinking about her. The way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she glances at me when we are in our office, and even the way her hair hangs on her neck. I have to make her mine. _

"What am I doing sitting around here at home thinking to myself of Montana when I can go to her apartment and tell her and show her how much I love her."

Danny gets out of bed and pulls on his clothes and leaves his apartment in route to Lindsay's apartment.

--------------------

Lindsay decided to watch some tv since sleep isn't gonna happen with Danny on her mind. The min she sits down on the couch there is a knock on her door.

Lindsay gets up off the couch and goes to the door and looks though the peephole and gasps when she see's Danny Messer at her door. She opens up the door.

"Danny what brings you here tonight?" Lindsay asks Danny and lets him into her apartment.

"I couldn't sleep Montana and I notice that you can't either." Danny says.

"Too many thoughts on my mind you could say. Make yourself at home Danny. You want a drink?" Lindsay asks Danny.

"No I'm good. Montana there is something I need to say to you. I couldn't sleep tonight cause well…well…I can't get you off my mind. I am in love with you!" Danny declared to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiles and gets tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness. "Danny I couldn't sleep either cause I too can't get you off my mind and have come to the conclusion that I too am in love with you!"

With a kiss you can strip me defenseless  


til all thats left of my strength is a memory, wo...

Danny moved closer to Lindsay and placed his hand behind the back of her neck and leaned in and kissed her softly at first but when Lindsay opened her mouth he deepened the kiss and kissed her passionately.

Danny pulled her even closer so she was sitting on his lap and he leaned forwards so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Danny continued to kiss her passionately and moved the kisses down to her chin and then to her neck and his hand slid underneath the tank top she was wearing and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He raised the shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor behind her.

"God you are beautiful," he whispered in her ear as his hands made their way to her chest where he flicked his fingers over her nipples and leaned down and took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Danny's cock was already erect and Lindsay moaned when she could feel it pressing against her as she sat on his lap facing him.

"Bedroom honey." She said in a very seductive voice and he lifted her up into his arms and carried her there. He placed her on the bed and got on top of her kissing her soft lips and trailing the kisses down to her breasts where he started to suck and nibble on each nipple. Lindsay moaned in pleasure.

Convincing eyes, persuasive lips  


The helpless heart just cant resist their power

Danny removed the sweatpants she was wearing and could see the wetness coming from her pussy as it had started to soak her lace panties. Lindsay pulled him back up to her lips as she reached behind his back and pulled both his shirt and wifebeater over his head and onto the ground.

Danny had pure lust, passion and love in his eyes as he trailed kisses from her lips down to her chest, over each nipple, down to her stomach and even further. Danny settled himself in front of her moist sex and he pushed down her panties and let them drop to the floor. Danny took his index finger and started to rub her clit, which sent Lindsay into loud moans. Danny continued to rub her clit in tiny circles and then decided to surprise Lindsay. He stuck a finger deep into her pussy. This sent Lindsay's back arching up in the air and his finger even deeper in her.

"Oh God Danny that feels sooo good!" Lindsay said breathlessly and continued to moan and groan from pleasure Danny was giving her.

You know youve got me where I want to be cuz lover

Danny removed his finger and stuck his tongue deep inside her pussy, tasting the sweet flavor that was her uniqueness. Danny reached his finger inside along with his tongue and found her g-spot and stroked that. "OH DANNY I'M GOING TO CUM!" Lindsay screams out and Danny says, "Cum for be baby, cum on my tongue!" With that Lindsay's body shot though an orgasm, her back arched off the bed and her vagina muscles tightened around his finger and her juices flowed out and right onto his tongue and he lapped at her wetness like she was an icecream cone melting.

When Lindsay came down from her orgasm high she spoke breathlessly, "Danny please I want you in me…I want to feel your cock in me!"

Danny removed his tongue and finger and savored the taste of her in his mouth. He got off the bed and stood near her and Lindsay turned her head to watch what he was doing. Danny unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the floor. Lindsay reached over and stuck her hand into his boxers and pulled out his hard and very impressive 8 inch cock and held it in her hand, wiped the pre-cum off the tip with her finger and brought it to her lips and sucked it off her finger and moaned from how good it tasted. Danny moaned and climbed back on bed. Lindsay spread her legs outwards and Danny leaned forwards and rubbed his cock up and down the length of her pussy. Lindsay gasped and whispered to him, "Fuck me hard Danny!" Danny positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed forwards and being she was very wet he slid right in. "OH DANNY!!" Lindsay screamed from how good it felt. Danny slid out a bit and pushed back in her. They set a pace of hard thrusts and Danny leaned his head forwards and kissed Lindsay passionately.

Danny reached down and found her clit and started to rub it with each thrust. Lindsay and Danny were both panting and moaning and words were incoherent. Lindsay felt her second orgasm building and Danny thrust into her and Lindsay let out another scream of pleasure as her vagina muscles tighted around Danny's cock, her back arched pulling him even deeper inside of her and she screamed out, "DANNY I LOVE YOU!" Danny leaned down and kissed her and soon he was feeling his orgasm. He thrust one last time as his body started to quiver and he too screamed out, "LINDSAY I LOVE YOU!" as his cock shot bursts after burst of cum deep inside her.

Danny got off of her and laid next to Lindsay who was smiling at him.

--------------------------

Like a wave you keep pulling me under  


"Danny that was mind-blowing!!" Lindsay said and kissed Danny.

"Montana you are beautiful and wonderful and I really do love you with all my heart and soul!"

"So does this mean we can change our title of being best friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend?! Cause I want to be with you always. I love you Danny Messer!" Lindsay said as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"We are most defiantly boyfriend and girlfriend and I love you so much that I always want to be with you. This just feels right. You and I in bed together! Of course Montana…tomorrow night I am taking you to a romantic restaurant!" Danny said to Lindsay and kissed her deeply and Lindsay smiled!!

"Sounds like a great plan and your right…I do love having you in my bed. I think I'll sleep better knowing you are next to me and holding me tight and protecting me!! However, what do you say we try to get some sleep? Don't think Mac would appreciate it if we both were tired at work tomorrow!" Lindsay said and chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan!! Goodnight love." Danny whispered into his girlfriend's ear and they both fell asleep and found true love that night!!

**The End – Review Away!!!**


End file.
